Enter the Emissary Canceled
by SmashX5000
Summary: In the world of Smash Bros., Trophies fight. But a dark force known only as the Subspace Army has come to destroy it all. Sadly, I've been working on better Fanfics, so I'm canceiling this Fanfic.
1. Prologue

Super Smash Bros. Brawl –Enter the Emissary- Prologue 

In a far away stadium, levitating in the Earth's Atmosphere, a competition would be held. Trophies would fight, as it was the only thing they knew how to do… or, so it was thought. Millions, even in Skyworld, where angels like Pit watched from above, would watch the fights. Princesses Peach and Zelda got front-row seats to watch the trophies fight.

In a jungle near Africa, a wagon was driving through, with a stash of bananas laying delicately within. A Hammer Bro. was driving, and a Goomba watched in patrol. The banana had been stolen, and they needed to escape before the monkey came. From behind, they could hear cries from fellow Goombas, even occasionally seeing one above them rocketing away. The Goomba saw the monkey, named Donkey Kong, and jumped on the wagon's canons. Bullet Bills shot out towards Donkey Kong, but his friend, Diddy Kong, came out and shot them down…

In the town of Smashville, a young Tanuki sat patiently in his office. He ran a store there, and it was shut down for remodeling. However, when he looked out the window, he saw the clouds were red. Something was amiss, and he couldn't let the remodel happen in this condition. "I'll have to reschedule." Tom Nook, the tanuki, groaned into the phone. He looked out again, and saw a large ship flying through, with purple… powder falling from the sky. Little did he know it wasn't powder.

Koopas were running around a large castle nearby, trying to find a set of blueprints. Their lord, Bowser, would be displeased if they failed to find them. And when he was displeased, he'd kill. But it'd may've been too late. There were Firebars everywhere, leaving the possibility of the blueprints being nothing but ashes now. They were the only hope to beating Mario and keeping Princess Peach again.

Sonic the Hedgehog was on a little run, for once out of his homeworld of Mobius. He was amazingly fast, no creature could ever keep up with him. But what about Giant Ships? Was he the faster than a machine? He'd find out later, but it didn't come his mind yet.

New Pork City was gleaming with life in the mist of daytime. The Ultimate Chimera was at rest, people were traveling… and Lucas was outside of town, watching the storm in Smashville as he tried homing his powers. He'd recently started taking lessons from an older man, named Ness. Ness used to be the center of attention in the long-gone town of Onett. But even Ness was no match for… them.

Link, a legendary warrior, was out and about on Yoshi's Island. The swordsman had made friends with the little green dinosaur, and now often left the castle unattended to train with Yoshi. Today, he planned to sneak up on Yoshi while it slept, but it didn't end like that. The Yoshi caught on, and swallowed Link whole!


	2. Chapter 1: Fight in the Stadium

Super Smash Bros. Brawl –Enter the Emissary- 

_**Chapter I: Fight in the Stadium! **_

The crowd was cheering wildly. They were ready for a fight, and they were about to see one. Peach looked up and pointed towards the sky, where the first trophy was falling. As soon as it hit the ground, it glowed with yellow intensity as bright as the sun. From it came the first fighter… Mario! He got many cheers, and posed in a fighting stance, waiting for his opponent.

Another trophy plummeted from the sky, but this one morphed into Kirby before it even hit the ground. Kirby started posing at the crowd as well. The monitor showed a new image, one of Mario and Kirby growling at each other, rather than the normal Smash Ball Icon.

Up above, out of plain sight, was Pit. He watched through what seemed to be a fountain. He was cheering for Mario to win the fight, but would it end that way? He didn't know, but he still cheered as loud as he could.

The announcer, who was well hidden behind the scoreboard, yelled out "GO!" The fighters did so, and charged straight at each other. Mario jumped up; ready to punch his opponent straight into the ground, but Kirby had other plans. Mario suddenly found himself kicking in Kirby's mouth! After a few seconds, Mario found his way out, and Kirby couldn't copy him.

Mario took the opportunity to counter by kicking Kirby Square in the face. Kirby was knocked back considerably, but still jumped back into the fight. He jumped up, pulling a sword out, and holding it out as he plummeted back to the Stadium. Mario quickly rolled out of harm's way and shot a fireball.

This delighted Pit. He let out a yell of "YES", as well as punching straight into the air. The fight was going smoothly, and it looked as if Mario had the upper hand. The room Pit was in was poorly lit, but he could still see perfectly.

Kirby pulled out a stubby hammer and tried smacking Mario with it. It was his first attack that finally got through, but Mario's previous fireball stopped Kirby mid-attack. Mario then did his original attack again, this time succeeding. Kirby was launched into the air. Mario jumped up and kicked Kirby out of the ring. Kirby lost, and became a trophy again, hitting the ground. Pit cheered in delight, as well as the entire stadium. But, Mario did the unthinkable for a trophy…

Mario walked up to Kirby's trophy, which lay on the ground, useless. He put his hand on it, and watched it's yellow glow. Kirby woke up and jumped into the air, shocked about what happened. He looked up, confused, at Mario, who only smiled at Kirby. Kirby realized that Mario had saved him, and to that, he owed his life. They shook hands, and the crowd cheered wildly. Mario held his hand up at the crowd, either trying to calm them down or taking the glory. But, the happiness was soon interrupted.

A ship, known as the Battleship Halberd, flew high above the stadium. The clouds were a dark red, and it seemed like villains' faces could be seen in them. Purple foam fell onto the stadium. Everyone gasped as the foam turned into creatures, called Primid. There were 150 of them. Mario and Kirby backed away, scared.

Peach and Zelda were shocked. They scurried towards their heroes, wanting to help take down the Primid. Peach jumped up and used her parasol to float down, and Zelda warped her way to them. The four got ready for a tough fight.

Mario jumped up and kicked one of the Primid through the air. It exploded. Zelda shot a contained blast of Din's fire at another 100, and they were burned to smithereens in the blast. Kirby mass-swallowed another 40 of them, leaving the last 10 for Peach. She jumped at them, tackling them until they blew up. In the destruction, the ship stopped mid-air.

Another hatch opened, this time a creature came out. A creature known only as the Ancient Minister. It came and dropped something. The fighters got ready to fight whatever it was, but some R.O.B.s came and unlocked it. It opened, revealing a bomb. The Subspace Bomb. It read 3:00 on it, meaning they had 3 minutes to disable it.

Mario scurried toward the Subspace Bomb, but something stopped him. A giant Bullet Ball (Yes, Ball. Not Bill, Ball.) shot out at Mario, who was knocked out by it. He groaned as he was blasted away. Kirby turned around, and Peach and Zelda were screaming in cages. Petey Piranha growled at Kirby.

Kirby immediately jumped up and kicked Petey in his large face. Petey tried hitting Kirby with one of the cages, but Kirby managed to dodge and keep him off. Petey then was knocked back by Kirby's sword. Kirby finished Petey off, whom then exploded. Peach had fallen out of her cage, and was helped away from the explosion by Kirby.

Wario came out from inside of Petey. He had planned the attack!? He also held out a large weapon, and aimed it at Peach. But before he charged it up, he caught sight at the weakened Zelda, who lay half-conscious on the ground. He shot her, and she became a trophy again. Wario grabbed her, and left…


End file.
